Halloween-Ghost Rachel 2
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: After Jamie is abducted and taken to Smith's Grove, Rachel looks after her.


"Halloween: Ghost Rachel 2"

Chapter One

At The Carruthers' cabin in the woods, the telephone in Richard and Darlene's bedroom rang. Darlene clicked the lamp on, and answered it. "Hello?" she said into the phone. One the other end of the line was a coroner from The Haddonfield Morgue. He gave Darlene the grave news that the state troopers found their daughter's dead body in the attic of The Myers House. Darlene's heart froze and she covered her mouth in shock. "What is it honey?" Richard asked—sitting up in bed. Darlene hung up and cried "It's Rachel! The state troopers found her body in Michael Myers' attic! He killed her Richard!" Darlene cried. "Oh my GOD! We have to get to Haddonfield _right_ away!" Richard cried. They got out of bed, got dressed, packed their suitcases, got in their car, and began making their way to Haddonfield.

When they arrived in Haddonfield they headed straight for the morgue. At the morgue a coroner showed them Rachel's dead bloody body lying on a table. Darlene covered her mouth and looked away from the gruesome sight. With a heavy heart Richard closed Rachel's eyes—closing them forever, as the coroner covered Rachel's body with a sheet.

The van arrived at Smith's Grove Sanitarium—parking in the parking lot. The Man In Black got out of the driver seat, walked around to the back, and opened the back of the van, where his men carried Michael out, and The Man In Black carried Jamie out. Rachel got out as well. They took them inside the building—Rachel following them. Inside the sanitarium Michael and Jamie were separated, where they were placed in separate rooms. In Jamie's room Rachel stayed the night with her to look after her.

The next morning when Jamie woke up she had no idea where she was. An elderly man with white hair entered her room. "Where am I?!" she cried. "Hello Jamie. I'm Dr. Terrance Wynn, and you're at Smith's Grove Sanitarium" he replied. "My uncle! He's after me! He's coming to get me!" she cried in panic. "It's okay Jamie. I promise you're safe here. Now tell me the last thing you remember" Wynn replied. "There were bodies all over the police station. My uncle was gone from his cell…" Jamie started before Wynn cut her off.

"That never happened Jamie. Michael never escaped. Last night you had an eptileptic seizure, and Nurse Patsy drove you here" Wynn lied. "He's lying! Don't listen to him Jamie!" Rachel cried. She _knew_ that he was The Man In Black whom had abducted Jamie from the police station, and had brought her there along with Michael. "I don't remember" Jamie told Wynn. "That's okay. Memory loss is common in your case. Your memories will return soon. If it makes you feel any better, we have guards around this hospital inside and out" Wynn replied.

"It won't do any good. My uncle's the boogeyman" Jamie said sadly. "There's no such thing as the boogeyman Jamie. Your foster parents Mr. and Mrs. Carruthers left three hours ago. They didn't want to wake you so they left. They were very heart struck because their daughter died" Wynn replied. It came back to Jamie! _Oh God! Rachel's dead! She was in the attic! Her lifeless eyes were staring at me!"_ Jamie began to cry, as well as Rachel as she _too_ recalled the horrible memory of seeing her bloody corpse in Michael's attic.

"I'll come back later. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when your foster parents arrive" Wynn told Jamie. "That's bullshit Wynn! My parents were never here!" Rachel cried angrily. "Goodnight Jamie" Wynn said and left the room. Jamie continued to cry over Rachel's death. "Shhh. It's okay Jamie. I'm here" Rachel told her. _Why does my uncle kill people?! Why did he have to kill Rachel?! Why did she have to die?! He stabbed her in the heart!"_ Jamie lied down and closed her eyes. Instead of praying aloud like she usually did, she decided to pray inside her head instead. _Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. God bless Mr. and Mrs. Carruthers, God bless Sunday, God bless Max, God bless Rachel, God bless Tina, God bless me, and God bless Mommy and Daddy in heaven. Amen._

Jamie fell into a deep sleep—dreaming of happier times. Rachel kissed her goodnight on the cheek, but due to being in a deep sleep Jamie didn't flinch from Rachel's ice cold lips on her skin. Rachel knew that there was something fishy about Wynn, that he was up to something, and she was going to find out what it was!

Later that day a funeral for Rachel was held in Mt. Sinclair Cemetery. Richard, Darlene, Rachel's grandparents, and her Aunt Civilan attended the funeral, along with Lindsay Wallace, her parents, and many others. A preacher said a few words for Rachel before her casket was lowered into the ground. Then it was buried and a tombstone that read _Rachel Carruthers, December 15, 1971-October 31_ _st_ _, 1989_ was placed over it.

Back at Smith's Grove Wynn returned to Jamie's room, and saw she was awake. Rachel had kept an eye on her. "Ah good you're awake Jamie. It's lunch time. Come. I'll take you to the cafeteria" Wynn said. Jamie and Rachel followed Wynn out of the room, down the hallway, and into the cafeteria. A cafeteria lady placed chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, a dinner roll, a pudding cup, and a dinner roll onto Jamie's tray, and she went to go sit with the other patients. After lunch Wynn took Jamie back to her room, where she took an afternoon nap. Rachel decided to drop by her house—having a feeling her parents came home early. She teleported out of Jamie's room.

At her house she materialized into her living room, just in time to hear her parents pull up in the driveway, get out of their car, and walk through the front door—wearing black funeral clothes. Darlene was sobbing into a tissue with Richard's arm around her. Rachel knew they had just gotten back from her funeral. "Why did we listen to him Richard?! Why did we listen to Dr. Loomis and leave town on Halloween of all days, and even talk Rachel into leaving with us?!" Darlene cried. "He just wanted to make sure we were out of harm's way. And we wanted to make sure _Rachel_ was out of harm's way as _well_ " Richard assured her. "Well she wasn't! That maniac got her! She's gone Richard! And it's all our fault—because we weren't here! It's our fault she's dead!" Darlene cried frantically. "I'm here you guys" Rachel said sadly. It broke her heart to see her parents like this. "And to top it all off Jamie's missing! No one knows where she is!" Darlene added. "I do Mom! She's at Smith's Grove Sanitarium—being held prisoner by some crazy doctor named Wynn, who wants her for _some_ reason!" Rachel replied.

Rachel knew she couldn't stay long—that she had to get back to Jamie. "I'll be back. I love you" she told her parents, and teleported out of the living room. She materialized back into Jamie's room at Smith's Grove to see her still napping. She would keep an eye on her during the rest of her nap.

Chapter Two

When Jamie woke up from her nap, Wynn took her into the playroom to play with the other children. Rachel was in the room with her—chaperoning her along with Wynn and other doctors. When it was dinner time Jamie was escorted to the cafeteria, where she had spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. After dinner Jamie was taken back to her room, where she took a bath and got ready for bed. She said her prayers, got into bed, and went to sleep.

Rachel kissed her goodnight and teleported to her bedroom at her house—figuring Jamie would be okay by herself for one night. She materialized into her room, took off her sweater (which she was naked under),and got into bed—despite not needing sleep due to being a ghost. That night Rachel had a nightmare where she saw a rerun of her death in her sleep. She woke up in a cold sweat and began sobbing. _"Please help me God. Please help me and Jamie"_ she begged.

The next morning Rachel joined her parents at the breakfast. It was quiet during breakfast due to Richard and Darlene's depression. " I've been visiting Jamie at Smith's Grove everyday. She's doing okay there" Rachel told her parents, even though they couldn't hear her. After breakfast Richard and Darlene went upstairs to get ready for work. They came downstairs and headed out the front door. After they left for work Rachel teleported back to Smith's Grove to check on Jamie.

When Rachel materialized into Jamie's room, she saw that Jamie wasn't in it. She figured Jamie was in the cafeteria having breakfast, and decided to wait for her. When Jamie returned she got out a coloring book, a box of crayons, and began coloring. Rachel spent the whole day and night with Jamie—keeping an eye on her while she slept that night.

On Thanksgiving Richard and Darlene invited relatives over for Thanksgiving dinner. Rachel joined them. They were sad because this would be Richard and Darlene's first Thanksgiving without Rachel and Jamie. After dinner their relatives left and Richard and Darlene cleaned up. "Happy Thanksgiving you guys" Rachel told them and teleported to Smith's Grove. As she materialized into Jamie's room she saw that Jamie wasn't in it. She figured Jamie was in the cafeteria having Thanksgiving dinner, and teleported there. As she materialized in the cafeteria, to her surprise, Jamie and the other patients were _not_ eating Thanksgiving dinner. There weren't even any Thanksgiving decorations! _"That's strange"_ Rachel thought to herself.

After dinner Jamie was taken to her room, where she took a bath, put on her pajamas, said her prayers, and got into bed. Rachel kissed her goodnight while also whispering "Happy Thanksgiving Jamie" into her ear.

On Christmas Day—once again Richard and Darlene invited relatives over for Christmas dinner. Once again Rachel joined them. And once _again_ The Carruthers Family was sad due to spending their first Christmas with Rachel and Jamie. After dinner their relatives left and Richard and Darlene cleaned up. There were no presents under the tree on account they had all been opened. "Merry Christmas Mom and Dad. And a Happy New Year" Rachel told her parents before teleporting to Smith's Grove.

At Smith's Grove Rachel materialized into the cafeteria, only to discover that Jamie and the other patients weren't eating Christmas dinner. There weren't any Christmas decorations either, not even a Christmas tree! _"What's with this place not celebrating holidays?!_ " she wondered to herself. There was something fishy about Smith's Grove. First Wynn abducted her little sister and lied to her about Michael and their parents. Then Smith's Grove didn't celebrate holidays for _some_ reason! Rachel knew something strange was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it!

After dinner Jamie went to her room to take a bath, put on her pajamas, say her prayers, and go to bed. As she drifted off to sleep Rachel kissed her goodnight and whispered in her ear "Merry Christmas kiddo".

To be continued…


End file.
